Reencuentro
by vampire-klaudia
Summary: mi version de lo que pasa despues de encontrarse en el arbol... mal summary ... primer fic de faith T T


**Hola! **

**esta es mi primera historia sobre el drama Faith, y si no estoy mal tambien es la primera en español...**

**se que la historia no es muy buena pero necesitaba hacer algo para irme a acostumbrando a los personajes .-. **

**espero les guste y recuerden dejar un review si tienen comentarios x-x**

**¡Los personajes no me pertencen solo me gusta jugar con ellos! **

…...

Y entonces lo vi, ahí estaba el parado con esa mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, en ese momento mi corazón que latia con fuerza unos segundos atrás se congelo y fueron dos segundos eternos lo que tardo para que el volteara su mirada hacia mí, era el….

Su sonrisa y la mia fue lo único que apareció en ese instante y me di cuenta que el nunca perdió la esperanza, el sabia que yo regresaría y me estaba esperando, supe que siempre me estuvo esperando.

-Imja- dijo el con esa voz con la que había soñando desde hace tanto, solo al pronunciar esa palabra mi burbuja de shock en la que me encontraba exploto….

-Pshyco…- corri a sus brazos y lo tome firmemente del cuello, se que lo tome por sorpresa pero solo después de unos segundos el correspondió mi abrazo y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello e inhalo el aroma en mi cabello, quise hacer lo mismo y cual fue mi sorpresa al no encontrar rastro alguno de ese olor a sangre que aveces inundaba su armadura…

Bajamos por el sendero tomados de la mano y justo ahí pude observarlo bien, una creciente barba cubria su rostro haciéndolo ver mayor y unas cuantas líneas de expresión surcaban cerca de sus ojos, rei tontamente al pensar que podría hacerle un tratamiento para deshacer el paso del tiempo en su rostro pero se que no me dejaría siquiera intentarlo, esa risa provoco que el me mirara de reojo y sonriera tan ampliamente que pude ver sus perfectos dientes blancos asomarse por sus labios.

Llegamos a la posada donde los Woodalchis esperaban la orden para partir de regreso a palacio y conforme nos acercábamos a la entrada principal me dijo con voz muy clara

–todos estarán muy felices de verte, he cuidado muy bien a los chicos pero estoy seguro que alguno podría molestarte con preguntas que llegasen a ser imprudentes, por lo que te pido Imja ignoralos por ahora, se que estaras confundida y si lo prefieres podrías descansar primero y saludarles después.-

-No creo que haya algo que quiera mas en este momento que saludarles a todos- mi voz sonaba animada y eso acabo por convencerle.

Los Woodalchis me recibieron como era de esperarse, incluso Dae Man tuvo el valor de darme un ligero abrazo que fue cortado por los brazos de esa persona que lo apartaron casi inmediatamente, sin embargo los nuevos integrantes no sabían quien era ni como debían mirarme mucho menos considerando que veian como su general me tomaba fuertemente de la mano, una ligera reverencia fue lo que obtuve de saludo de su parte.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar ¿Regreso al cielo? ¿Cómo pudo volver? ¿Regreso por el general? Ahhh Dae Man volvia a ganarse un golpe en la cabeza, pero después de contestar algunas de sus dudas las mias también necesitaban ser resueltas.

-¿Cómo esta su majestad? ¿y la Reina? ¿la Dama Choi se encuentra bien?

- Todos están perfectamente doctora y estoy sumamente seguro de que estarán mas que felices por su regreso, a propósito…. ¿esta vez se quedara mucho tiempo?- Deok man pregunto eso observando al general y este a su vez esperaba mi respuesta.

- He decidido quedarme aquí, ahora por favor discúlpenme necesito un poco de aire- diciendo esto fui en busca de la habitación que se asigno para mi en aquella posada, recorri los pasillos y los observe durante un rato admirando cada parte de ellos recordando como fue la primera vez que estuve ahí, en definitiva algo había cambiado y es que la primera vez que camine por esos pasillos lo hice sintiéndome una mujer secuestrada y ahora los recorría con la alegría clavada firmemente en mi pecho sintiéndome libre, mas libre que nunca.

-Pense que tomarias aire Imja, pero estas aquí sentada- esa persona murmuro desde la entrada de la habitación

- Tardaste demasiado general, ¿ahora que mi vida no corre peligro no vendrás a buscarme cada vez que desparezca de tu vista? - Comente divertida dando unas palmaditas a la cama donde estaba indicándole que se sentara a mi lado.

Recorrió el camino hacia la cama no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de si, tomo asiento quedando un poco atrás de mi y me envolvió en sus brazos tomando mis manos entre las suyas en el trayecto. Estuvimos en esa posición por un largo tiempo, no necesitamos hablar para decirnos lo que pensábamos en ese instante….

-Por un momento crei que no volveria a verte- dije sin saber por que

- Te extrañe demasiado, fueron cinco años en los que mi esperanza fuiste tu- lo dijo con un tono en su voz que denotaba que el también había dudado.

- Ahora estoy aquí- me libere de su agarre y quede frente a el – no pienso irme a ningún lado, después de todo prometiste protegerme- lo mire fijamente

-Todos los días- dijo el

-entonces será mas facil para ti cumplir tu promesa si no me aparto de tu vista no? Asi podras protegerme-

- cuando he faltado a mis promesas Imja?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Y los dos sonreímos, porque esa era nuestra promesa y era lo importante ahora…...


End file.
